


The Ballad of Bloody Bones

by Freyaloi



Series: Kingdoms of Amalur_Caerwyn [4]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Attempted Rape, Ballad of bloody bones, Character Death, F/M, fae, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyaloi/pseuds/Freyaloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever quite goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The love of Bloody Bones

The fateless one could barely move after being knocked to the ground by a tornado spell. She had been bombarded by these swirling masses of magic, despite her agility, she couldn't avoid them all, each hit draining her energy, sapping her stamina until she could barely stand. 

She was exhausted. Her own mana gone, her daggers out of reach, embedded in some sprite somewhere on the hollows' floor. If only she could just get a tiny bit of rest. Sleep crept over her as she lay amongst the vines and moss. 

She barely noticed, as she was pined by the throat, a large hand holding her down, making it difficult for her to breath. Another held her hands above her head. She noticed a weight on her legs making it impossible for her to move.  
Her eyes fluttered open, her blue ones meeting the green glowing hungry eyes of her captor. The yellow tribal marks along his face almost seemed to glow in the dim light, his lips twisted into a wicked fanged smirk. He lent down whisper into her ear. "You are mine now, mortal." he looked to the side, at a dead body the other end of the chamber, a chuckle escaped him. " and no knight is going to come save you." he added, amused.

Caerwyn was too exhausted to pay much attention to the Fae's words. Everything was hazy, as if she was in some thick fog in the middle of some lake. Everything seemed distant, otherworldly, a dream maybe. 

The Fae tilted his head at her lack of reaction, their noses mere inches apart. A grin crept across his face. "Given up, huh? You should have left when I gave you the chance. " he laughed. He let go of her throat then grabbed a thin root beside him, the smaller off-shoots breaking, disturbing the soil around it as it was pulled from the ground.   
He snapped both ends and looked back at his captive, his smirk never leaving. "I feel like savouring my victory before putting you away." he moved closer to her face. "What do you think? Hmm? Up for a little fun?" no response. " Good."

His grin only widened at her lack of energy. It only meant she couldn't fight back and to make sure...he tied her trapped hands together, above her head. Caerwyn looked up, watching, blinking. She looked back down as she felt him shift, noticing him take the dagger that was strapped to his thigh. He ran it along her cheek, just hard enough for her to feel the sharpness of the blade but not to draw blood. 

It wasn't until he started to cut through the fabric of her shirt that she startled out of her torpor, her eyes snapped open at the realisation. Her senses and awareness flooded back. Where she was, what she was meant to do, who this Fae was and what he was doing. In a split second decision, she reversed her most powerful lightning spell  and sent it coursing through her body. The pain was excruciating and she was going to regret it later, but her assailant felt it too, and the suffering she was going to get from that was far better than what Bloody Bones had in mind. 

The Fae shrieked, recoiling back and off of her at the shock and the pain  as the vast a amount of electricity charged through his body, unintentionally throwing the dagger away. It gave the girl enough time and room, to twist herself out from under him. She struggled to her feet, smacked him across the back of his head with her bound hands with as much force as she could muster. 

Given his extra daze, she took the opportunity to chase after his abandoned dagger. Holding it it between her knees, she ran her bindings across it, cutting through the plant  fibres quickly before Bloody Bones could get to her. She rolled out of his reach as he went to grab her, cursing loudly while charging his own magic. 

Caerwyn got to her feet and faced her enemy with his own blade.   
"I should just kill you, save myself the trouble!" the Fae spat, now facing her.

"Try it!" the girl snarled, though she was very aware how much her escape attempt took out of her. If she could just get to Fararra before Bloody Bones got to her, maybe she would survive this. 

Snapped out of her thoughts by whirling wind, she leapt to the side blindly, hoping to dodge those damned tornadoes. She narrowly managed to avoid them only to discover, that the Fae was almost upon her. What to do? 'Stop thinking!' she mentally spat at herself, terrified.  
Just as Bloody reached to grab her, flames licking at his hands, she felt that strange burst of energy ripple through her that she had felt before. Time seemed to slow, instincts taking over, knocking the deranged immortal to the ground with a blast of this newfound power. 

"W-what!?" the Fae managed to squeak after hitting the ground, then a glowing lance pierced one of his shoulders, pinning him to the floor. A pained cry escaped him as he reached for the piercing shard embedded in him. The magic only seared the flesh of his hand and he pulled his hand away at the new source of pain.  
Bloody Bones Looked up at the girl, blue magic swirling around her, her face emotionless, eyes glowing white, magical daggers in her hands. He had never seen a mortal capable of such things in all his lifetimes. "W-what are you?!"

" You know..." she started. "There was a moment there where I felt sorry for you." she finished letting out a sigh. The Fae continued trying to escape or conjure up a plan to stop her but....this magic...it was...so different, so powerful....new...

She walked up to him and stood above him rabout to preform the deed. Though she hesitated, something in her not wanting to do this, not wanting his death only for all of this to repeat...but she had to, if she didn't..."heh! And in a strange twist of fate, I am now in the position I had you just moments ago." he laughed.

"Fate...if only...." the girl scoffed. The Fae scowled at her. "If you are going to kill me, just get on with it!" he snarled. 

She was tempted just to leave him there, pined to the floor for a moment but she knew better. " Just so you know, once I've killed you...you won't be coming back."   
He barely got a chance to question her,  before a blade was ran across his throat.

 "I...I'm sorry...I..." she whispered faintly. "I didn't want to have to do this..."

He saw the new magic fade from her as his vision began to blur. He felt a gentle  hand cup his cheek, could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. A light kiss on his forehead...

A faint smile crept on his lips. " Thank you..." he managed, understanding the reason behind her simple gesture before everything went dark. Perhaps this time, he would finally find peace.

 

Caerwyn sat beside the now deceased Fae for several hours.   
She eventually got up after drying her eyes and went to finish her task.


	2. The reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for Caerwyns reasoning in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew the ending of the last chapter would leave some poeple scratching their heads. But i wanted it to be a bit of a cliff-hanger of this one.

Sir Farrara sat up, dazed after his near-death. Looking around he finally spotted his reviver and newfound friend. He smiled at her and congratulated her but she didn't share his enthusiasm. The Fae frowned. "What's wrong, Sagrell?" Caerwyn shook her head. "nothing...I...I'm just tired." she answered, barely audible. The knights frown deepened. What had happened to the chatty girl he arrived with? He watched her for a moment and soon noticed the branching burns over her arms, neck and face. " Gods! What happened? Are you alright?" he exclaimed, his concern mounting, reaching for her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch. "I just want to go home..." she said quietly. Farrara withdrew his hand, his confusion evident. " The great house is a bit far you know and the orrery isn't really the..." I have a house in Canneroc..." she interrupted. 

"O...kay then. Well lets get you there." the knight stated hesiantly, getting up. He felt sluggish after his resurrection but he would manage. Helping her up, they set out and left the hollow of Uduath.

Upon reaching Gossamer end and ignoring the frightened looks of their mortal onlookers, Farrara, settled his friend down into a chair. He knelt down infront of her so he could see her face. The girl had picked up and started talking a bit more on their way, but still, he sensed something was wrong.   
" Anything I can do for you, now we are here, little lady?" he asked in a playfull maner, to try and get some sort of responce out of her.   
She shruged, still quiet. He let out a heavy sigh and gently pet her hair before getting up and heading to another room.   
She waited for a few moments and eventually got up, went to her stash and found a potion that would at least aleviate some of the pain she was in.   
Using a lighting spell on herself...what in all the gods names had she been thinking?

She downed the potion quickly, not liking the taste. Throwing the empty bottle to one side, she heard something coming from her kitchen and decided to investigate.   
She was somewhat stunded and so watched the unusual sight. " Need a hand?" she eventually asked unsure if he actually knew what he was doing.  
"oh, no. I know my way around a mortal kitchen well enough by now. Thank you though." Sir Farrara stated while brewing them both some tea. She left the knight to it, choosing not to interfeer, and sat back in her chair.   
She tried to relax, leaning back, closing her eyes,  letting go of a deep sigh. Letting her mind go blank, ignoring her pain and letting the potion do it's work. 

Inavetably though, her mind wandered. 'All I want, All I ever wanted was love.' echoed in her head. She squeased her eyes tight.   
She heard someone enter the room and put something on the table in front of her.  
"There we go! See, I can manage!" Farrara stated happely, sitting down opposite her.  She looked up and gave a weak smile, thanking him for the Tea. They chated some, she explained how she earned the house, and what had been going on in webwood. What had happened with Agarth. Farrara was simply happy to have her talking again. Though eventually they had to talk business

"Once you've rested some, we'll head off to the House, let Wencen know what happened with Bloody Bones. Tomorrow though, it will be dark soon."   
At the mention of the name, Caerwyn tensed up, and grew distant once again.   
The Fae noticed this. Frowning, he put down his cup and leaned forward.   
" Sagrell, what happened with Bloody, while I was out?" he finally asked, as gently as he could.   
She looked away, not wanting to face that again. Farrara sighed and went to take her hand but she only flinched away. "S-Sagrell, I'm not going to hurt you..." he shook his head. "Whatever he did to you, I would never..." 

"He didn't deserve it..." the fateless one finally stated, interrupting the knight. "what?" " he didn't deserve any of it." she repeated. 

"What do you mean he didn't deserve it?" the Fae asked, almost scandalized. " You saw what he did to those poeple! Keeping them in cages, starving them and Gods know what else, and your telling me he didn't deserve it?" 

She frowned. " The curse, I mean." 

"He's kidnapped poeple for centuries, Sagrell!" 

" I know! But you heard what he said!" she was shouting at him, her fustration finally bubbling through. " He wanted somebody to love him...that's all! He went mad from all these many years of torture and imprisonment. " 

" He's always been like that, he stole Ysa lover, that is why he was cursed." Ferrara answered calmly. He understood the ballad, having lived it many times already. 

" For one mistake. He's had to go through all this suffering, for one  mistake. " 

It was getting to the point where this argument was actually going to be just another Fae and mortal Ideals clashing again, Farrara wondered. 

"Sure he's bad now but..." she started. " I can't help but wonder if the punishment he was given actually matched the crime. I know Ysa was this great person and all...but just seems exesive to me...but was bloody really that bad to begin with..." 

The knight listened to her carefully. He knew that, as a mortal she wouldn't fully understand or agree with the reasoning behind all of Fae descisions. But he did respect the fact that she was willing to express her disagreement with it, even after going along with the ballad normal flow. She did have the chance to change it after all. 

"look Sagrell, I understand that you don't agree with this, since your mortal and all..." 

"No! Don't you pull the mortal card with me!" she shouted. Farrara started as she raised her voice once more, inturrupting him. " Put yourself in his shoes! What if you had a new lover, that heppened to be someone else too, and you get cursed and imprisoned for all eternity because of it. How would you feel?" she growled.

He just stared at her, not fully understanding what she was getting at. " But that's just the way things are, Sagrell. We can't change them...well at least we Fae can't...usually..." Farrara added apologetically. 

"Urgh! I give up!" Caerwyn stated, slumping back in her chair in defeat. Damn Fae and their stupid paterns. She thought. 

The knight could only look at her sympatheticly knowing that this was indeed, one of those situations where Mortals and Fae did not understand each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on what could of happened durring that quest. Had an idea similar to this for a while but been playing KoA:R on hard recently (with a dictionary besides me) and I ran out of potions on my way through Uduath. So basically faught him with half health and no potions. He decked me, alot, and it insipred this. 
> 
> Also I don't see Caerwyn being all that good at fighting untill after going to Ysa. (forgotten how to fight due to her death.) and she hasn't learnt to control the fateshift properly yet and well, since the many tellings off from Agarth, she's not that keen on using it either.


End file.
